Claws (The Son Of Alduin)
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: It's Strange how a simple series of events can change everything, it helps that the characters are a tad... well majorly OOC. So What happens when in the second year they set down the potions to discuss their plan, why nothing short of the potions being mixed up of course! So which of our trio is effected by the potion? Non other then the very unlucky Mr. Potter! Oh dear Merlin!
1. Potion Missshap

**A/N This Story is the Son Of Alduin otherwise known as Crazy Shit Happens that is Completely Impossible And This Story is Just For The Lolz.**

Maybe they should have been careful with their potions. If they had then maybe this wouldn't have happened, well at least it wouldn't of happened to him, then it would of happened to hermione, maybe this was better then… though Madame Pomfrey did look quite mad. Harry winced and remembered what led him to be in the hospital wing in the first place.

They were making the polyjuice potion to spy on Malfoy. IT was finished and they were ready to move, but Harry wanted to discuss the plan one more time. Unfortunately for the unlucky trio, they set down the finished potions in order to make sure everything would go according to said plan.

That was their mistake.

Harry grabbed what he thought was his potion. He gulped it down wincing at the horrid taste then he felt a pins and needles sensation going throughout his body he could feel himself growing unusual parts.

Ron looked at Harry he snickered after a bit he managed to get some words out "Harry, you're a cat."

Harry replied with an annoyed expression and then with a whine declared "But Ron, I'm straight!"

"For now" Hermione muttered under her breath.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks and carried on."I'm serious mate look in the mirror you're a cat!"

Harry turned to the mirror and gasped then he double looked "Man I look awesome!" he whispered then out loud he said "I am going to the nurse." 'Now how am I going to explain this…'

 **A/n Enjoy the prologue Please leave a review tell me what you think!**


	2. Sssspare Me

**A/n Time for chapter One! featuring more insanity! Remember this Story is not to be taken Seriously! oh and before i forget DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I MIGHT MENTION IN THIS STORY! also this is not just an HP Skyrim crossover this will probably have other stuff as well! All Ideas are welcomed just send them to me and I will try to add them.**

 **UnluckyTrio: Why thank you very much! I'm glad you liked this!**

 **Axcel: That was just the prologue these future chapters will be longer. I try for A thousand words but that dosent always happen and as this is more of a lol story the chapters will be shorter...**

 **Guest: Yes technically but this story will have him as many things as I said this story is just for the feels really it's not a serious story.**

Tom twirled his wand. Harry looked around nervous, scared… well he could add a list of words but he was to terrified to think straight. He was looking for some kind of weapon. There was nothing. He needed something anything!

Pain in his hands forced him to look down and stared in confusion at the claws that were adorning his hands and whispered to himself "This Bitch got claws" upon saying this he looked up to stare down Tom Riddle but was met with the large soulless eyes of the basilisk, and he survived.

Harry blinked, the basilisk blinked, Tom Riddle blinked. "How did I survive?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Are you a parseltongue?" at Harry's confused nod Tom said "That explains it!" Tom grins and then grabs Harry's wrist, "Come Along then I got so much to show you!"

"But I need to save Ginny" Said a very confused Harry. Tom paused then said "She can survive another thirty minutes." So Harry being quite defenseless as Tom still had his wand shrugged, anything for him to stay alive. "Since you're a parseltongue then you can read Salazar's books!" Tom said excited. The next twenty-five minutes were probably the weirdest of young Harry's life, although the claws did disappear as he willed it.

Tom showed him the library talking excitedly and he showed Harry his favorite book 'the Prince' By Niccolo Machiavelli. Then Tom showed him were a basilisk egg was that could be hatched by Harry pushing his magic into it so that the Basilisk would bound to him.

Tom Showed him the wand creation room where he could create and modify wands saying that he changed the design of his wand adding the little scythe like ending to it that added some thestral hair which balanced his wand out more towards the dark.

Finally Tom led him back to the chamber and told Harry that they will now battle out to see who survived, It was a huge battle and harry was able to claw Tom before he was forced to focus on the basilisk as it kept trying to bite him with its poisonous fangs.

He somehow managed to see Fawkes who dropped the sorting hat and both Harry and Tom stared at it incredulously "Really the sorting hat?" Fawkes trilled annoyed and so Harry put the hat on then took it off reached in and took the one handed sword out.

He rushed forward and stabbed the basilisk through its mouth but it was able to bite him, Harry whimpered from the pain Tom gloated Harry ripped the fang out and hissed $ _If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!_ $

He was about to stab the fang down on the little black book when Tom said "Please no!" Harry paused "I'll release Ginevra just spare me please!" Tom begged Harry narrowed his eyes "Swear it" Harry said.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle Swear on my magic and Life that if One Harry James Potter where to spare me I will release Ginerva Molly Weasley!" a flash appeared and Harry nodded he then lowered the fang down away from the black book.

Fawkes cried into harry's arm and he was healed. "Can you at least write to me?" Tom asked as he started fading. "As long as you don't try to posses me." Tom nodded and he disappeared. Harry picked up the book and put it in his robe pocket. Looking at his claws he willed them away.

Walking over to his wand he picked it up then going to ginny he picked her up and with Fawkes help he escaped from the chamber of secrets.

 **A/N Please leave a review tell me what you think! I thrive for reviews**


	3. Pyromaniacasssss

**A/n okay so this chapter is dedicated to** **CrazyTheCreeper** **Because Xir gave me the idea of Fire! So enjoy this chapter! Also i lost my original document so ya… stupid drive… ugh anyways I don't own anything cept the cloths on my back and my brain… ps nothing against peoples sexual choices whether you be gay straight or anything eelse in between XD**

Harry was under the covers of his bed reading from a book that was real interesting, Tom had suggested it after to the diary's amusement it learned of Harry's insane love of fire.

The book titled, Carnage of the Fire Demons, which apparently was written by a cult called the Pyromaniacal Demons and Harry was in love with it. The book would let you see if you were PD material or not apparently if you were the current cult members would come and find you but Harry didn't think they were real.

So the next day he was daydreaming about fire when malfoy came up to him with his usual gay swagger, "Oi potty!" The blonde haired boy called out, "Yes Malfoy?" Harry asked lazily already bored. He then tuned out as malfoy started to insult him, his parents, his friends, his relatives, muggles in general, muggleborns, and then started to repeat himself. After about an hour, it was Saturday, harry opened his eyes and noticed Draco pausing.

"Draco darling yaur boring go away" Harry said with a false cheerfulness kind of accent. "No!" He said pouting and stomping his foot.

"I listened to your rant for the day Malfoy now go away before this gets ugly" Harry threatened fire spells on his mind. "Oh and what you going to do aboaut it?"

Harry went to grab his wand but smirked when to his surprise, and secret delight, a fireball came out of his hand and hit malfoy, who promptly ran off screaming.

Ron bounded round the corner to see harry blowing the top of his finger like it was a gun, "And don't come back" Harry said grinning.


End file.
